wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Karazhan
|Bossowie = Attumen Myśliwy i Północ Moroes Służka Cnoty Kurator Terestian Illhoof Cień Arana Uraza Otchłani Zmora Nocna Hyakiss Czyhacz Rokad Pustoszyciel Shadikth Złotnik Czarodziej z Oz (Wydarzenie Opery) Duży Zły Wilk (Wydarzenie Opery) Romulo i Julianne (Wydarzenie Opery) |Ostatni boss = Książę Malchezzar |Typ = dungeon |Minimalny poziom = 68 |Zalecany poziom = 70+ |Limit graczy = 10 |Wprowadzenie = }} thumb|Mapa instancji Karazhan thumb|Karazhan Karazhan, znany również jako Wieża Medivha albo Wieża z Kości Słoniowej, jest opuszczoną twierdzą zlokalizowaną w południowej części Przełęczy Śmiertelnego Wichru. Wieża jest najbardziej znana dzięki swojemu ostatniemu mieszkańcowi, którym był Medivh, ostatni Strażnik Tirisfal. Po tym jak Medivh został zamordowany przez armię Stormwind, wieża sama zapięczętowała swoje wejście przed resztą świata. Ale ostatnio Karazhan ponownie się obudził - zło przejęło nad nim kontrolę, korytarze roją się od duchów i demonów... Obecność Medivha wciąż można wyczuć, nawet dekady po jego śmierci*. Medivh nie do końca umarł. Na końcu książki "Ostatni Strażnik" dowiadujemy się, że jego duch przeżył. Zostanie on wskrzeszony przez własną matkę - Aegwynn - i będzie inicjatorem wydarzeń znanych z Warcraft 3. :Wszystkie wizje zaczęły wylatywać ze swojej osnowy niczym wielkie bańki w popłynęły w dół. .Medivh przycisnął mocno obie ręce do piersi, zatrzymując to co odzyskał.. '' :- I tak zaczynamy od nowa - powiedział Medivh. '' :Po czym zmienił się w kruka i odleciał" __TOC__ Historia Karazhan leży w Przełęczy Śmiertelnego Wichru na sub-kontynencie Wschodnich Królestw w Azeroth. Istniał na długo przed tym, jak Medivh tam zamieszkał. Nie wiadomo kto zbudował Karazhan i kto teraz zamieszkuje jego mury. Podczas Pierwszej Wojny wieża była zamieszkana przez Medivha, jego rządcę Moroesa, kucharza i później przez ucznia Medivha - Khadgara. Również Garona Pół-ork tu mieszkała jako emisariuszka, w tym samym czasie gdy Khadgar pobierał tam nauki. Sargeras pozwolił Medivhowi na swobodne zarządzanie Karazhanem. Mówi się, że w wieży drzemie wiele niepokojących i dziwnych widm, a Moroes znany jest z noszenia specjalnych okularów, dzięki którym nie widzi zjaw. Wiele historii z rejonu Karazhanu opowiada książka Ostatni Strażnik. Wydaje się, że ostatnio zagościła nowa siła w wieży, pomimo, że nie ma tam już Medivha. Powiązani z Karazhanem są Czarni Jeźdzcy z Deadwind Pass, choć rzadko się ich widuje. Nikt nie wie kto im przewodzi. Wiadomo jedynie, że poszukują Kosy Elune, potężnego artefaktu, który pozwala przywołać na ten świat podłego worgena. Ludzie powiadają, że wszystkie linie promieniowania geomantycznego w Azeroth prowadzą pod Karazhan. Worldofwarcraft.com o Karazhanie: Zniszczona wieża Karazhan kiedyś była siedzibą największej siły Azeroth: czarnoksiężnika Medivha. Po jego śmierci straszliwe przekleństwo dotknęło wieżę i przyległe ziemie. Duchy szlachty z pobliskiego Darkshire przemierzają podobno korytarze, ukarane za swą ciekawość bólem większym niż śmierć... Bardziej niebezpieczne duchy czekają w bibliotece Medivha, w której to przywoływał demoniczne istoty by wykonywały jego rozkazy. Pomimo tego liczni śmialkowie, ale jednocześnie głupcy nadal ściągają do Karazhanu, kuszeni przez plotki o niewypowiedzianych sekretach i olbrzymich skarbach. Geografia Obszary w instancji: * The Banquet Hall * The Broken Stair * The Gatehouse * The Grand Ballroom * Guardian's Library * The Guest Chambers * Livery Stables * Master's Terrace * The Menagerie * The Opera Hall * The Repository * The Scullery * Servants' Quarters Zadania Zdobycie umożliwia rozpoczęcie poniższych questów: Po zdobyciu rangi Honored u Fioletowego Oka: Populacja instancji Moby * Tajemni Strażnicy * Banshee * Nietoperze * Mroczne Ogary * Smoki * Eredarowie * Piekielne Rumaki * Duchy * Grelle * Golemy Żniwiarskie * Ludzie * Mana Surge * Jaszczury Many * Orkowie * Szczury * Satyry * Cienie * Szkielety * Pająki * Kamienne Giganty * Sukkuby * Tigonowie * Trolle * Wilki * Worgeni * Widma NPC * Koren (kowal), stoi obok Attumen the Huntsman, naprawia ekwipunek graczy o randze Honored u Fioletowego Oka. Sprzedaje również epickie receptury do kowalstwa (ekwipunek zwiększający odporność na zimno). Blisko niego stoi Calliard, który błąkając się opowiada o złej klaczy Midnight i jej właścicielu Attumenie Łowcy. * Na zewnątrz Hali Mistrza Gry (przed eventem szachowym) stoi Ythyar, który sprzedaje składniki i nagrody za reputację u Consortium, naprawia również ekwipunek. Uwagi * Instancja jest wielka, można tam spotkać 12 bossów i 22 różnych NPC. * Instancja nie będzie wymagała (po wprowadzeniu patcha 2.4) aby każdy członek raidu posiadał , który uzyskuje się z ciągu zadań (nareszcie tylko jedna osoba w raidowym party musi posiadać klucz). * Oto bossowie i eventy niezbędne do przejścia: Moroes, Opera Event, Curator, Chess Event oraz Prince Malchezaar. Walka z pozostałymi zależy od wyboru. Wejście na skróty * Zabicie Cienia Arana tworzy teleport do jego komnaty, dostępny u odźwiernego Bertholda. * Karazhan ma boczne wejście. Po wspięciu się na wieżę, na prawo od głównego wejścia (po drugiej stronie małego jeziorka), schody prowadzą do mostu i do drzwi, które są zamknięte aż do Operowego eventu. Niektóre rzeczy mogą zostać pominięte przy użyciu bocznego wejścia zaraz po Operowym evencie. * Laska Medivha - (niedostępna do zdobycia od premiery Wrath of the Lich King) teleportuje grupę graczy do głównego wejścia Karazhanu. * Istnieje wejście dla służby z antresoli nad salą balową, które prowadzi do połamanych schodów. Wejście można otworzyć od strony schodów. Droga powrotna do kowala, żeby się naprawić, jest dzięki temu bardzo skrócona, jak również bliżej jest do Nightbane'a i portiera, który przenosi do komnaty Arana. Drop Zobacz także Źródła strony http://www.wowwiki.com de:Schlachtzug:Karazhan en:Karazhan es:Karazhan fr:Karazhan nl:Karazhan * Kategoria:Instancje Kategoria:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Kategoria:Raid